


Magnus has his reasons

by candidshot



Series: episodes [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Alec very casually suggested that he officially moved in, Magnus took a pause, the wires in his brain suddenly going haywire imagining Alec 24/7 with him.prompted by S03ep05 sneak peekalso bits from S03ep03





	Magnus has his reasons

When Alec very casually suggested that he officially moved in, Magnus took a pause, the wires in his brain suddenly going haywire imagining Alec 24/7 with him.

After all, Magnus is the king of tossing things all over the place. But like all messy people, he always knows exactly where everything is. But something tells him Alec has a touch of OCD and is a bit of a neat freak meaning, he’ll keep the place too tidy making Magnus search twice as hard for anything.

And the domestic quarrels. Magnus knows for sure that there’s a 99% chance that healthy couples will fight over something- yes, eventually, they’ll kiss and make up but in the meantime, before they call truce, once they live together, (1) he can’t call Dot for some sassy dancing to blow off steam which means (2), they’ll both be salty drag queens bickering over drinks.

Okay, that actually sounds a bit fun.

But would Alec moving in also mean that Magnus’s habit of quickly snapping on makeup first thing in the morning before Alec sees him will now become a daily routine? Sure, it’s a 2 second magic thing but still, he enjoys floundering around his apartment unshaken and with no sparkly eyes and even though Alec called him beautiful… he’s just not ready.

And then there are those spontaneous dates and meet ups with Alec – like that time he popped up in the office with a table full of food for dinner because he simply wanted to feed Alec some steak – not to mention that adrenaline rush when Alec sends him that sultry, “what are you doing now” 1 a.m. text message with a wink emoji – he’ll miss this novelty. He then internally squirms thinking he won’t get to surprise Alec in his low-rise thong if Alec is always in the bedroom watching him.

But then again, he supposes he could always just be that over-ego warlock boyfriend.

But the biggest worry of all –

“Magnus, I’m sorry I asked”, Alec stutters, his voice low and shaky. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. It was obnoxious of me”.

It’s then that Magnus suddenly snaps out of his thought and holds him by the shoulder. “No, it’s not that”, he quickly explains. “Just promise me that you’ll never cook”.

Alec’s eyes opened wide, his mouth hanging and he’s looking scandalized the second Magnus’s insinuation dawned on him. “But you loved my stew”, he exclaims, his cheeks turning red, the more Magnus stiffens, trying to hold in his laughter.

“No”, Magnus replies, hugging him around the waist, “I love you, Alexander”.

Alec is actually pouting, but his hands are also wrapped around Magnus, dipping for a kiss. “You’re a mean boyfriend, Mr. Bane”.

Softly laughing, Magnus rubs his lips against Alec’s mouth without kissing him, “So it’s a deal?”

“Yes”, and by now, Alec’s lips had become impatient, dying to be kissed. “Because now I won’t have to live without you”. 

"Quite so", Magnus finally kisses him. “You won't have to live without me... Literally”.

After all, it wasn’t that long ago that Magnus had offered to help Alec with his work out of kindness and concern but also, as a way for them to spend more time together.

So of course, he would love Alec moving in… but just to be safe, Magnus thinks he should probably not keep cooking ingredients at home.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running low on time these days so I pretty much wrote this in one go but, I hope you at least got a laugh XD


End file.
